


At Attention.

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Ahsoka catches Fives doing... maintenance, which leads to more... productive activities.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	At Attention.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/gifts).



> From a prompt in a prompt exchange challenge.

The barracks was quiet, unusually so, Ahsoka thought, as she wandered through the empty halls.

The fact that they were back on Coruscant for the first time in months and that the men had taken the opportunity to go to 79's while they could accounted for most of the absences, but there were usually a few who stayed behind. This time she couldn't find anyone.

Disappointed, she reached out with the force one last time, just to make sure and was surprised, but pleased to discover someone was here, Fives, by the feel of his force signature.

The feeling brought back memories of the kiss they shared in the supply closet on the Resolute during their last mission, after they'd both confessed to being in love with each other, but it hadn't gone any further as they'd been interrupted by Echo.

Maybe they could go further tonight, she thought, since the barracks was empty.

Excited, she took off in the direction he was in and found him in one of the bunk rooms, back to her, polishing something furiously, with the way his arm was moving.

She approached him, not trying to be quiet, but not announcing herself either.

“Hey Fives, whatcha doing?” She asked when she reached him.

“Commander!” he exclaimed, springing to his feet as he turned to face her, automatically coming to attention out of habit.

That wasn't the only thing at attention either, she noticed with amusement.

His cod piece had been removed and protruding from between his thigh plates, standing stiffly to attention, was his dick.

“What are you doing?” she asked, grin widening as she raised an eye brow marking.

“I was just... doing maintenance,” he said with his usual smirk, tucking it away and relaxing into a position closer to parade rest.

“Isn't it... easier when you have help?” she asked, grinning coyly as she stepped closer.

“What do you mean Commander?” Fives asked, though his smirk widened.

“I mean,” she said, stepping closer. “We never finished what we started on the Resolute that night.”

“Oh,” Fives said as she placed her hands on his chest.”I guess we didn't,” he smirked.

“Do you want too?” she asked, leaning closer.

“Yes,” he said without hesitation.

She needed no more encouragement and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

After a minute, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Then without speaking, they both began removing the half of his armour he was still wearing until he was left in just his blacks.

Then he removed his shirt and picked her up, pressing kisses down her face and lekku as he carried her to a bunk.

He lay her down on it and she pulled him with her.

They kissed a bit more, then he leaned back.

“May I, Commander?” he asked, indicating her clothes.

“Please,” she sighed, as he stroked her lekku. “And no Commander either.”

“Very well, Ahsoka,” he smirked, before reaching under her to undo the buckles and zip of her battle dress and carefully pulling it off.

Next he moved down to her leggings, trailing kisses down her legs as he slowly peeled them off, making her squirm with pleasure at the sensation of his facial hair tickling her legs, till he reached her boots.

He paused to unbuckle them them but she couldn't wait any more.

“Get up here,” she growled, reaching down and pulling him up to her, enjoying the feel of him sliding over her body.

She captured his mouth in another kiss as one of his hands cupped her breast while the other slid over her mound, eliciting a moan of pleasure as his fingers brushed the sensitive flesh.

He let out a grunt as her own hand slid inside his blacks and gripped his hardening cock, giving it a couple of strokes.

He pulled up her chest wrap to expose her breasts, pressing kisses to them as his hand slid inside her underwear and he ran a finger over her slit.

She let out another moan as he gently pressed a finger in.

“Yes,” she moaned as he pressed in deeper, and began to move it back and forth.

But it wasn't enough.

“I want you,” she moaned, pulling his dick out of his pants.

“As you wish, Ahsoka,” he murmured into her montrals, sending a shiver down her spine.

Then he moved back, getting onto his knees and pulling her underwear down to her ankles and parting her legs till they were in an almost butterfly position with the way her ankles were held by her pants.

Then he lined himself up with her entrance and stopped, looking at her.

She nodded and he moved forward, slowly pressing himself into her.

They both groaned at the sensation and he pushed himself deeper until their hips were flush.

Then he pulled pulled out and thrust in again, faster this time, making her moan again.

“Faster,” she groaned as he pulled out again.

He merely grunted in response and thrusted again, getting faster and faster with each repetition.

After a minute they were both panting, both close to the edge.

“Shall I pull out?” he gasped.

“Up... Too... You,” she panted between thrusts.

He decided to, and a minute later pulled out, stroking his length quickly and cumming all over her belly.

After only a moments rest, he returned his attention to her, burying his face between her legs and using his tongue to help her the rest of the way.

She let out a loud moan as he took her over the edge and her legs tightened around his head as her orgasm coursed through her.

A sheen of sweat covered them both, as her orgasm subsided and Fives crawled up beside her, pulling her into his arms.

She snuggled into his chest, breathing in deeply their combined scents.

His hand was idly stroking her side and she sighed into his chest.

“I love you Fives,” she whispered contentedly.

“I love you too,” he said softly, pressing a kiss between her montrals.

They lay in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company.

“Fives! Are you in here?” a voice called.

“Kriff,” Fives muttered, as Ahsoka jerked out of his arms and rolled off the bed.

She tried to stand, but was hampered by her pants around her ankles and fell over as Fives tossed her her battle dress.

Instead of trying again she just rolled under his bunk, thankful that the blankets were hanging down over the sides and pulled her pants up as much as she could as footsteps approached while trying to muffle her laughter at the absurdity of the situation. 

The trooper, Hardcase she could tell now, came over and talked to Fives for a minute and Fives did a better than usual job of appearing innocent as they chatted.

Eventually, Hardcase left and after a minute to make sure he''d actually had gone, the blankets lifted up and Fives's head appeared over the edge of the bed.

“That was close,” he grinned.

“Yeah,” she said, smothering her laughter and crawling out from under the bunk, before adjusting her chest wrap and pulling on her battle dress, turning so that Fives could do up the zip and buttons.

“Thanks,” she said, turning back to face him.

“You're welcome,” he said and she leaned up to give him a kiss.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” she said, turning to leave.

“I look forward to it, Commander,” Fives smirked as she walked out.


End file.
